Renji's Feeling
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Renji menyukai teman kecilnya, Rukia. Tapi dihati Rukia Renji hanyalah teman dan sahabat masa kecilnya. Dan Renji harus menerima kenyataannya. Review pliz... supaya kazuka bisa lebih baek lagi...


Kazuka datang dengan fic cnta segitiga !! *heboh*

Kayaknya (kalau gak salah).... ini fic kazuka yang pertama tentang kekecewaan n gak bisa memiliki orang yang dicintai untuk kebahagiaan orang itu.... *hiks*

Maaph yah, kalau gak terlalu seru.....^^

disclaimer: BLEACH © TITE KUBO

****Renji's Feeling****

Renji mendengus kesal. Kaleng minuman soda yang sudah habis diminumnya dilemparkan ke tepi jalan. Ia kesal melihat dua orang yang berjalan lima meter didepannya itu.

Dua orang itu begitu akrab berbicara. Sesekali mereka tertawa, tapi ada juga mereka seperti bertengkar, saling memukul satu sama lain. Namn keakraban itu menyakitkan hati Renji.

Yang perempuan adalah Rukia, teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. Sedangkan yang laki-laki, adalah salah satu sahabat karibnya semenjak SMP. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat mereka berdua akrab, Renji merasakan hatinya sakit seperti sedang ditusuk oleh panah beracun.

Renji berjalan lebih cepat. Menghampiri kedua orang itu, dengan maksud ingin mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

"Hey, boleh aku ikut ?" Renji menyapa mereka.

"Oh, hai Renji." Ichigo menyapanya dengan ramah. Sementara Rukia cuma tersenyum.

"Oh, iya, Ichigo, berapa nilai matematikamu tadi ?" Rukia bertanya.

"73. Kamu berapa ?"

Rukia tertawa. "Hahaha.... ternyata aku lebih tinggi daripada kamu."

"Memang berapa nilaimu ?"

"75."

"Ya ampun, cuma lebih tinggi 2 poin saja kau sudah bangganya minta ampun."

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kamu iri ?"

"Setidaknya jangan sombong, dong."

Rukia memukul tangan Ichigo. "Biarkan saja. Yang penting aku lebih tinggi darimu."

"Dasar." Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

Renji memperhatikan mereka berdua. Berjalan sepulang sekolah semacam ini, dengan pembicaraan hanya antar mereka berdua, tentu saja orang akan berkeyakinan bahwa mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi coba saja ditanya seperti itu, tentu mereka akan menjawab tidak dengan ekspresi agak malu-malu. Renji yakin, hubungan perasaan diantara mereka bukanlah sebagai teman biasa, ataupun sahabat.

"Nah, Ichigo, mana janjimu ?" Rukia menengadahkan tangannya pada Ichigo.

"Janji ?" tanya Renji.

"Iya, dia berjanji akan memberiku hadiah bila nilaiku kali ini lebih tinggi dari dia." Rukia tersenyum.

Renji semakin merasa bahwa rasa itu telah ada diantara mereka.

"Iya... iya.... Nanti besok akan kuberikan." Ichigo menjawab agak malas.

"Benar ya...." Rukia melihat ke Ichigo dengan tampang seperti mengintimidasi.

Renji menjauh. Berada disitu sama saja dengan menusuk jantungnya sendiri.

"Lho, Renji, kamu mau kemana ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku mau kesana dulu." ucapnya.

"Ya sudah." Ichigo kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah bersama Rukia.

******************************

Renji memainkan bola basket dikamarnya. Dipantulkannya kesana kemari membentur ke dinding. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh Rukia, Rukia, dan Rukia. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa ia telah menyukai Rukia semenjak Rukia dekat dengan Ichigo beberapa tahun belakangan, saat masuk SMA.

Dulu, ia sering sekali bermain dengan Rukia, rumah mereka pun tidak terlalu jauh. Baginya Rukia adalah wanita yang tegar, kuat, namun tak jarang terlihat anggun. Hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin menyukai Rukia, bahkan mungkin sejak kecil namun baru saja disadarinya, ketika Rukia agak menjauh darinya, dan mendekat pada Ichigo.

Dan ia tahu, Rukia paling menganggapnya cuma sebagai teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Tidak lebih. Sedangkan Ichigo, pasti memiliki tempat yang khusus dihati Rukia. Ia melihat cara Rukia berbicara, menatap Ichigo, tentu ada perasaan selain teman menghinggapinya. Ia bandingkan dengan cara Rukia menatap dirinya, sangat-sangat biasa, mencerminkan Rukia tidak menyimpan harapan lebih dari Renji.

Kekecawaankah ini ? Atau tepatnya cemburu melihatnya ? Apakah Rukia bisa melupakan Ichigo ? Renji tahu ini adalah bentuk keegoisan, tapi rasanya pada Rukia seakan melampaui rasa persahabatannya dengan Ichigo. Mengapa ia mesti terjebak dalam dilema ini ?

******************************

"Terima kasih, Ichigo !!" Rukia tersenyum manis pada Ichigo saat Renji baru menginjakkan kakinya kedalam ruang kelas, melihat pemandangan itu. Rukia tersenyum manis, baginya itu adalah kelangkaan, jarang sekali Rukia tersenyum manis padanya. Dan sekarang saat sering bersama Ichigo, senyum manis itu hampir setiap hari menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah, manis sekali, Kuchiki-san.... Kurosaki-kun memang romantis....." Orihime tersenyum melihat hadiah yang diberikan Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Ro... Romantis ?" Ichigo sedikit mengelak.

"Iya, kan ?" Orihime menggoda.

"A...a... sudahlah, ini cuma menepati janjiku untuknya." Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang senang sekali memeluk boneka kelinci kecil berwarna putih kesukaannya, yang barusan diberikan oleh Ichigo.

Renji menghempaskan tasnya ke atas meja. Kesal. Atau tepatnya cemburu ? Apa sekarang ia harus menyerah atas Rukia ? Tentu tak akan semudah itu.

"Silahkan duduk anak-anak." guru memasuki ruangan kelas, dan murid-murid pun duduk kebangkunya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Renji.

"Hei, Ichigo, terima kasih, ya.... Bonekanya lucu sekali." Rukia yang duduk tepat didepan Renji berbisik kecil pada Ichigo.

"Tumben kamu bilang terima kasih ?"

Rukia mencubit tangan Ichigo.

"Awww...." Ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki ?" guru yang melihatnya pun menegur.

"Tidak, bu."

Rukia tertawa.

Renji memalingkan wajahnya. Tambah menyakitkan saja melihat keakraban mereka.

******************************

Renji kembali melamun dikamarnya. Ia ingin sekali menyatakan ini pada Rukia. Tapi takut Rukia akan menolaknya dan lebih memilih Ichigo. Akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Rukia, yang diyakininya akan memberikan keberanian baginya untuk menyatakan pada Rukia atau sebaliknya, melupakannya.

Ponsel Rukia yang ada di saku bajunya roknya berdering.

"Halo ?" katanya mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hai, Rukia. Kau sibuk ?"

"Oh, Renji.... tidak, kenapa ?"

"Mau ke taman ? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Baiklah. Aku kesana, ya."

"Ya. Mau sama-sama ?"

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang dijalan menuju rumah Ichigo."

"Ichigo ?" oh, jangan lagi....Renji berkata dalam hatinya.

"Iya. Aku akan mengantarkan sesuatu padanya. Sudah, dulu, ya, sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai ditaman."

Kenapa sih, sekarang, setiap kali Rukia berbicara padanya, pasti selalu ada kata Ichigo....? Renji mengeluh dalam hatinya.

******************************

"Renji, maaf membuat menunggu." Rukia datang tergesa-gesa, menghampiri Renji yang sedang duduk.

"Tidak apa."

"Nah, apa yang mau kamu bicarakan ?" Rukia duduk disampingnya.

"Begini, Rukia....."

"Sebentar." Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering. SMS rupanya. Rukia jadi tersenyum melihat isi SMS itu.

"Siapa ?"

"Ichigo. Dia cuma berterima kasih."

"Oh, iya, langsung saja....."

Rukia jadi aneh, tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum ?" tanya Renji.

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma senang mengingat boneka itu."

"Boneka ?" Renji berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yang kemarin. Kelinci itu lucu sekali. Tahu sekali dia kesukaanku." Mata Rukia menampakkan isi hatinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Kau menyukainya ya ?" Renji mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang mendesak hatinya.

"A...apa ? Uhmmm..... Sudahlah, jangan bertanya soal itu. Apa yang mau kamu sampaikan ?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Aduh Renji, kenapa arah pembicaraan kita malah kesana ? Cepat, katakan yang mau kamu sampaikan !"

Renji menghela nafas panjang. Nampaknya ia telah menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya.

"Renji ?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku cuma ingin meminjam buku catatan pelajaran kemarin, boleh, kan ?"

"Buku catatan ? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi ? Ayo kerumahku, kita mengambilnya." Rukia berdiri.

Renji mengikuti Rukia berjalan. Mereka pun sampai didepan rumah Rukia, dan memasukinya. Renji sudah biasa memasuki rumah ini, bahkan masuk kedalam kamar Rukia pun pernah.

"Kau tunggu disini, ya, aku ambilkan dulu." Rukia menyuruh Renji menunggu didepan kamarnya, dan ia sendiri masuk kedalam kamar, membongkar tumpukan bukunya.

Renji memperhatikan kamar Rukia. Banyak sekali boneka kelinci. Tapi matanya tertuju pada boneka kelinci yang masih baru, berwarna putih, ditepi tempat tidur Rukia.

"Hai, Usagi-chan...." Rukia menyapa boneka itu. Memeluknya manja. Sepertinya ia sangat menyukainya.

"Nih, bukunya."

"Kau suka sekali pemberian Ichigo itu, ya ?"

"Oh, Usagi-chan, ya ? Karena aku suka kelinci ya aku suka."

"Suka kelincinya atau yang memberikan ?" Renji memaksa menanyakan hal itu, meski tahu jawabannya adalah menyakitkan.

"Renji !! Jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi !!" wajah Rukia terlihat memerah.

Renji memaksakan dirinya lagi untuk tertawa, tak ingin Rukia tahu betapa sakitnya ia ketika berbicara soal hubungan antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

******************************

Siang itu, merupakan hari-hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim dingin. Banyak yang sangat berbahagia menyambut liburan itu. Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Renji berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya Rukia juga berjalan sendiri. Diputuskannya untuk menghampiri.

"Rukia !!" panggilnya.

Saat itu, Rukia sedang akan menuruni tangga, tapi karena dipanggil Renji, ia menoleh dan tak memperhatikan lagi anak tangga yang akan dipijaknya, dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Rukia !!!" Renji merasa bersalah, dan mengejarnya lebih cepat, akan tetapi keduluan oleh seseorang.

"Rukia ? Kamu tidak apa-apa ?!!!" Ichigo menghampiri Rukia yang terbaring dibagian bawah tangga itu.

"Aw...." ucapnya pelan.

"Sakit, ya ? Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Ichigo kelihatan sangat panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak terlalu sakit, kok...." Rukia mecoba berdiri. Ichigo membantunya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa ?"

"Iya. Terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Mau minum ? Biar aku yang membayar."

"Boleh." Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kantin.

Sementara Renji cuma berdiri mematung di bagian atas tangga. Ternyata benar, dirinya bukan apa-apa di hati Rukia. Dinding itu dipukulnya, penumpahan kekesalan atas nasib cintanya. Mau apa lagi ? Hatinya mungkin memang bukan untuk Rukia.

******************************

Istirahat siang ini, kelas kosong. Renji melihat sosok Rukia sedang berdiri sendiri didalam kelas, membuka sedikit tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Renji ikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Rukia...." katanya menghampiri Rukia, berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Lihat aku !!" Renji memegang kedua pipi Rukia, supaya pandangan Rukia benar-benar hanya tertuju padanya seorang.

Rukia terkejut. Heran melihat sikap Renji yang tidak biasanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia ! Sangat-sangat menyukaimu !! Lihatlah aku seorang !!!" Renji benar-benar memaksakan perasaannya sekarang.

"Re...Renji....."

"Apa kamu juga begitu, Rukia ? Jawab aku !!"

Ichigo lewat didepan kelas itu, dan juga kaget melihat keadaan Rukia dan Renji.

"Lho ? Rukia ?" panggilnya.

Renji dan Rukia menoleh. Rukia menatap Ichigo, kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada Renji.

"Maaf, Renji......" katanya dengan wajah agak menyesal, melepaskan tangan Renji yang memegangnya, dan menjauh menuju Ichigo.

Renji memandang Rukia yang mendekat pada Ichigo. Hatinya sudah benar-benar hancur sekarang. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu benar-benar nyata. Sekarang hanya ada satu yang harus ia lewati. Melupakan Rukia. Meski itu terdengar sangat sulit, dan bahkan tidak mungkin, mau tak mau harus dijalani.

******************************

"Kenapa dengan Renji ?" Ichigo bertanya pada Rukia setelah menjauh dari kelas dan Renji.

"Di....dia.... menyatakan cinta padaku....."

Wajah Ichigo tampak berubah rautnya. Sepertinya takut kalau-kalau Rukia akan jatuh pada Renji.

"Kau terima ?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Walaupun dia teman kecilku, tapi aku tak sama sekali menganggapnya lebih dari teman.... Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya ! Percayalah !!" Rukia melihat ke mata coklat Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Begitu, ya...." Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Lantas siapa orang yang kamu sukai kalau bukan Renji ?"

Rukia memandang Ichigo lebih dalam lagi, tak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata atas jawaban tadi.

Ichigo tertawa. "Apa aku orangnya ?" Ichigo percaya diri.

Rukia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya, menunduk.

"Aku juga sama, Rukia." katanya menghentikan langkahnya, meraih tangan Rukia.

Mereka lalu bertatapan. Sesaat kemudian lalu tertawa malu, dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, iya, aku mau bilang sesuatu pada Renji dulu." Rukia kembali ke ruangan kelas.

Ditemukannya Renji berdiri di tepi jendela, menatap keluar. Pose orang yang patah hati.

"Re...Renji...."

"Ya...?"

"Maaf, ya.... aku tidak bisa menerimamu.... karena dihatiku sudah ada orang lain....." Rukia berkata pelan. Berusaha agar Renji tidak terluka.

Renji tersenyum. Senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan itu. Kalaupun aku memaksakannya padamu, itu tak akan berhasil."

"Maaf, Renji....."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah pada Ichigo."

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Jangan hiraukan. Masih banyak wanita lain." Renji tersenyum.

Rukia juga tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku kesana, ya...."

Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang menunggunya.

"Maaf, Renji....." Ichigo juga berkata seperti itu.

Renji menghampirinya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, teman ? Ayolah, jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang patah hati !" katanya tertawa, menepuk punggung Ichigo.

******************************

Salju mulai memenuhi jalan. Renji berjalan di tengah keramaian, menuju taman itu, dan bersandar di tiang lampu, memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat.

Sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya, ada seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Berjalan masuk ke dalam toko boneka yang ada disana.

Lima belas menit, di pun keluar, membawa tas kertas, kemudian bersandar didepan toko itu. Membuka ponselnya. Menelepon seseorang.

Kemudian laki-laki itu berjalan ke taman, namun tidak melihat Renji. Hanya Renji yang leluasa memperhatikannya. Renji tersenyum.

Tidak lama, seorang wanita datang dengan memakai baju biru dan syal merah melingkar dileher mungilnya, menghampiri laki-laki yang menunggunya.

"Wah, terima kasih, Ichigo, bagus sekali !!!" wanita itu, yang tak lain adalah Rukia, memeluk boneka kecil yang barusan diberikan Ichigo.

"Untunglah kamu menyukainya...."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya ? Ini bagus sekali !!" Rukia memperhatikan boneka itu.

Kelinci, binatang kesukaan Rukia. Boneka yang diberikan Ichigo itu berwarna putih, seputih salju yang berhamburan dimana-mana. Boneka itu sepasang, dijahit menyatu, dan saling memegang sebentuk hati, yang berukirkan nama mereka berdua. Ichigo Rukia. Sepertinya boneka itu sengaja dipesan oleh Ichigo, supaya sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

Rukia memeluk Ichigo. Wajahnya tertawa senang.

Sementara Renji, cuma tersenyum kecil lagi. Ia tak lagi merasa patah hati. Baginya, selama Rukia berbahagia, disaat itulah ia juga merasa senang. Mungkin, jika ia memaksakan egonya untuk memiliki Rukia, Rukia pasti tak akan bahagia bersama orang yang tidak dicintainya. Tapi sekarang, Rukia telah bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintai dan membalas hal yang sama pada Rukia.

-OWARI-

hhegh.....

gimana ?? Kalau gak terlalu bagus, bilang, ya.....

Kasi kritik or saran, kalau ada pujian (jiaaahhhh.... pede amattttt!!!!)

to the point ajah, Kazuka minta REVIEW !!! (kalo ada yang mau)

ARIGATOUUUU........ ^^


End file.
